


The Truth Behind the Eyes

by angel_in_me



Series: The Herald and her Commander [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Chant of Light (Dragon Age), F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mage Trevelyan (Dragon Age), Minor Character Death, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Trevelyan (Dragon Age) has Sibling(s), Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Вслушиваясь в её тихий, дрожащий голос, эхом отражавшийся от каменных стен часовенки, Каллен впервые задался вопросом, как ей удавалось сохранять оптимизм и уверенность всё это время? И что на самом деле скрывается за ним?
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: The Herald and her Commander [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844383
Kudos: 3





	The Truth Behind the Eyes

За стенами Скайхолда давно опустились сумерки. Холодный горный ветер, по ночам становившийся особенно пронизывающим, шелестел в листве сада замка. Луна серебрила всё своим тусклым светом, создавая ощущение спокойствия и умиротворения. Вот только Каллен не ощущал ничего подобного. Каждый день он со страхом ждал того момента, когда усталость, скапливавшаяся в нём, наконец побеждала, заставляя забыться в мареве кошмаров. Вот и сегодня он, не в силах больше сопротивляться, заснул, чтобы проснуться через пару часов от собственного крика.

Ещё в Килнохе прочие храмовники не могли долго жить с ним одном помещении, потому что его кошмары не давали им спать. Когда его только перевели в Киркволл, он надеялся, что ему удастся оставить это позади. Глупец. Те семь лет, что он провёл в этом проклятом городе лишь добавили новые кошмары: магия крови, одержимые, крики людей, которым не повезло оказаться не в то время и не в том месте, окрасившееся в алый небо, когда церковь взлетела на воздух, уродливая статуя во дворе Казематов посреди трупов храмовников и магов — единственное напоминание о Мередит, страх и отчаяние, читавшееся в глазах людей, которым удалось пережить этот кошмар. Каллен не мог сбежать от этих воспоминаний, что словно лириумное клеймо въелись в его сознание, оставив на нём свою метку. Если Создатель так его испытывал, то Каллен был бы рад, чтобы божество обратило свой взор на кого-то ещё.

Но в подобные моменты, когда холодный пот медленно стекал по вискам, а сердце заходилось в бешеном стуке, где-то в горле, не давая вздохнуть, он искал убежища именно в часовне замка. Песнь Света, несмотря ни на что, оставалось приятной константой: неизменной и знакомой. Заученные ещё в юношестве слова и ритм позволяли успокоиться, а тишина и одиночество небольшого помещения, освещенного десятками свечей, создавали иллюзию безопасности.

Но в этот раз его излюбленное убежище оказалось занято.

Каллен сегодня видел Эвелину всего лишь раз и то мельком. Она вместе со своими спутниками вернулась из Эмприз-дю-Лион, но в отличие от остальных походов не стала созывать совет, дабы обсудить ситуацию. Она лишь сказала, что всё основное было в её донесениях, которые она регулярно отсылала из региона, а сейчас ей нужно было отдохнуть. Инквизитор и правда выглядела уставшей. Нет, скорее, разбитой. Даже Лелиана не решилась потребовать объяснений столь странному поведению Тревельян. А Касандра, которая явно была в курсе случившегося сказала лишь одно:

— Это личное дело Инквизитора. Она сама всё расскажет, когда будет готова. Дайте ей время, потому что, Создатель мне свидетель, она не заслужила то, через что ей пришлось пройти в этом проклятом месте.

Вот и сейчас коммандера не покидало ощущение, что он вмешивается во что-то очень личное, куда, несмотря на все их неловкие разговоры и полные робкой надежды взгляды, ему вход был закрыт. Каллен внезапно поймал себя на мысли, что никогда прежде не слышал, чтобы Эвелина молилась. Несмотря на то, что столько людей обращали на неё свой взор как на Вестницу Андрасте, свои убеждения и веру она никогда не выставляла напоказ. Но при этом всегда находила слова, вселявшие надежду не хуже стихов Песни. Может, в этом и был её секрет?

Но сейчас вслушиваясь в её тихий, дрожащий голос, эхом отражавшийся от каменных стен часовенки, Каллен впервые задался вопросом, как ей удавалось сохранять оптимизм и уверенность всё это время? И что на самом деле скрывается за ним?

_ «Свет поведёт её _

_ По путям этого мира в другой. _

_ Ибо верит она в Создателя, и огонь — её вода. _

_ Как мотыльки видят свет и летят в огонь, _

_ Она увидит пламя и полетит на свет. _

_ Не будет для неё сомнений на Завесе, _

_ Не коснётся её страх смерти, ибо Создатель _

_ Будет её маяком и щитом, её опорой и её мечом»  _

Каллен хорошо знал этот стих. Он не раз слышал, как его исполняли, поминая ушедших из жизни их близкие, в надежде, что они найдут покой подле Создателя. Но почему она…

Размеренный ритм Песни прервал громкий скрип незакрытой двери, заставивший вздрогнуть и Каллена, и Эвелину. Девушка обернулась и почти что испуганно застыла, увидев, что она больше не одна. Каллен про себя выругался, понимая, как это должно было выглядеть со стороны.

— Прости, я не хотел… — он осёкся, заметив, что под покрасневшими глазами Тревельян блестят дорожки от слёз. Его сердце болезненно сжалось. — Эвелина… ты в порядке?

— Я… — её голос дрогнул. — Нет, не в порядке.

В её голосе было что-то не просто грустное или подавленное. Так обычно говорят люди, которые признают своё поражение. Каллен, даже не задумавшись над своими действиями, в два шага сократил расстояние между ними и притянул девушку к себе. Эвелина спрятала лицо у него на груди, не проронив ни слова.

Она поддержала его, когда он рассказал ей о том, что отказался от лириума — отплатить ей тем же в трудную минуту было меньшим, что он мог для неё сделать.

— Может, ты хочешь поговорить о том, что случилось? — неловко предложил он.

Но Эвелина промолчала, и Каллен уже решил, что не дождётся ответа. Это он тоже мог понять. У всех были шрамы, которые они не были готовы показывать. Он и сам так и не рассказал ей о том, что на самом деле случилось с ним в Килнохе…

— Я ведь никогда не упоминала свою семью? — внезапно спросила Эвелина, всё так же пряча лицо у него на груди. Вопрос застал Каллена врасплох.

— Я слышал от Жозефины, что твой отец — банн Оствика, — осторожно отозвался он, но Эвелина отстранилась и, вытерев остатки слёз, покачала головой.

— Я не о том, какое положение занимают Тревельяны в Вольной Марке. А именно о семье.

— Нет, ты никогда о них не говорила.

— Потому что наши отношения, мягко говоря, натянутые. Если это вообще можно назвать отношениями, — она как-то горько хмыкнула. А затем продолжила: — У меня четыре брата: трое старших и один младший. Ричард, Эдвард, Уильям и Мэттью. Вернее,  _ было _ четыре брата.

Она умолкла и подошла ближе к статуе Андрасте, всматриваясь в высеченное в камне лицо. Каллен не стал спрашивать, зачем была эта ремарка. О том, какой поворот примет разговор

— В знатных семьях обычно всё внимание уделяется двум самым старшим. Тем, кто вероятнее всего унаследуют владения. Моя семья не исключение. Самого младшего, Мэттью отправили служить в Церковь через пару лет после того, как проявились мои магические способности, — губы девушки тронула лёгкая улыбка. — Он был тихим мальчиком. Любил книги и историю. Всегда говорил, что хочет путешествовать и изучать народы Тедаса.

— Как брат Дженитиви? — спросил Каллен.

— Да, — Эвелина покачала головой. — Мне порой казалось, что он знал «В поисках знания» наизусть. И это-то в девять лет, — она засмеялась, но очень быстро умолкла, и улыбка стала грустной. — Он тоже был на Конклаве. Один из писцов в церковной делегации. Мы не виделись двенадцать лет, и я даже не знала, что он там был. Жозефина случайно обмолвилась об этом.

Каллен не знал, что на это ответить. Он и раньше не представлял, каково это выжить во время взрыва, унёсшего столько жизней; помнить, что среди них были друзья и те, с кем провёл большую половину жизни. Но она, оказывается, потеряла куда больше. Он даже думать не хотел о том, что было бы с ним, если бы на Конклаве оказалась, например, Мия…

А Эвелина, кажется, даже и не ждала его ответа.

— Но моим любимым братом был Уильям. Он всегда развлекал меня, когда родителям было не до нас. Таскал сладости с кухни, играл со мной и доводил нашу гувернантку до белого каления. Он всегда знал, как меня рассмешить. Мы вообще были очень близки. Может, потому что мы были близки по возрасту. Или потому, что его всегда держали особняком от старших братьев.

Девушка снова посмотрела на Каллена и тяжело вздохнула.

— Его с малых лет готовили к тому, что он станет храмовником. Это типичная участь «лишних» детей в моей семье. Так или иначе, но все они служат Церкви. Вот только я этого не понимала, — она сцепила руки, нервно заламывая пальцы, словно бы не зная, куда их деть. — Его забрали вскоре после двенадцатого дня рождения. Он пытался меня успокоить, говорил, что родители обязательно свозят меня в монастырь, и мы скоро увидимся. Только это не помогло. Когда его повозка скрылась, я устроила истерику. Гувернантке это не понравилось, она попыталась меня одернуть… И едва не получила ледяным шипом в глаз. Он чудом её не задел.

— У тебя проявились магические способности, — выдохнул Каллен. Эвелина лишь кивнула.

— Я едва не ослепила гувернантку и заморозила фонтан во дворе усадьбы — неплохо для девочки, которой не исполнилось и десяти? — она горько хмыкнула. — Я тогда впервые увидела ужас на лице отца. Магия разрушила его планы на мой брак с каким-то орлесианским дворянином и оставила пятно на репутации семьи.

— Ты была первым магом среди Тревельянов? — поинтересовался Каллен.

— Нет, магия присутствует в нашей крови уже много поколений, — заметила Эвелина. — Один из моих предков был первым чародеем в Оствикском Круге. Но до меня она не давала о себе знать пять или шесть поколений. Все надеялись, что этот…  _ грех _ наконец оставил нашу семью. Они ошиблись.

— И что было потом?

— А как ты думаешь? Меня заперли в комнате на несколько дней, пока не прибыли храмовники из Круга и не увезли меня с глаз подальше. Моим родителям не нужна была такая дочь. Насколько я знаю, они предпочитали думать, что меня никогда и не было. Отец так точно, но сейчас не об этом… — девушка прошлась по небольшому помещению, явно собираясь с мыслями, и Каллен не торопил её.

— Через несколько лет Уильям стал одним из храмовников в круге. На людях нам приходилось нарочно делать вид, что мы друг друга не замечаем. Ты и сам знаешь, что между магами и храмовниками всегда была определённая дистанция, а если бы кто-то решил, что он лучше ко мне относится потому, что я его сестра…

— Добром бы это не кончилось, — закончил за неё Каллен. Мысли невольно вернули его в Киркволл. Если бы рыцарь-командор Мередит заподозрила нечто подобное (а теперь Каллен не сомневался, что она бы в любом случае обернула бы это родство против них), то Эвелину бы усмирили, а её брата попросту выгнали бы из ордена. Он понимал, что в Оствике до такого бы не дошло, но всё равно имело бы далеко идущие последствия.

— Когда Круги пали, Уильям ушёл с остальными храмовниками, а я осталась с магами, — тихо продолжила Эвелина. — Мы ничего не могли сделать и понимали, что так будет безопаснее. Уже в Убежище я попросила Лелиану найти его. Я была уверена, что если Уильям жив, то он присоединится к Инквизиции. Но агенты Лелианы не смогли его найти.

Эвелина снова умолкла и опустила взгляд. Она сжала руки в кулак так сильно, что костяшки её тонких пальцев стали заметно белее. Наконец все кусочки мозаики стали складываться воедино: её убитый вид после возвращения из Эмприз-дю-Лион, отказ кого-либо из группы говорить о том, что произошло, её молитва и рассказ о братьях.

— Он… — начал было Каллен, но девушка его перебила.

— Был вместе с красными храмовниками в крепости Суледин. Он был  _ одним из них _ , — её голос снова дрогнул, и она отвернулась. — Мы ничем не могли ему помочь. Ничем! Я смотрела, как он умирал, понимая, что это моя вина.

— Эвелина, ты не…

— Не смей говорить, что я не виновата в этом! — воскликнула девушка. — Это я приняла решение отправиться в Редклиф к магам! Это я решила, что орден храмовников не сможет помочь нам при закрытии Бреши. Из-за меня Корифей превратил всех этих людей в безумных монстров! Сколько ещё людей оплакивают своих родных, потому что какая-то магичка с непонятной меткой на руке решила так, а не иначе? — она со злостью сжала в кулак левую руку. — Они зовут меня Вестницей Андрасте, верят, что меня послал Создатель, чтобы всех их спасти. Но это всё обман!

Эвелина так редко показывала, насколько ей на самом тяжело ей под той ношей, которая легла на её плечи, что Каллен даже растерялся. Как-то он пообещал, что ей не придётся нести груз ответственности в одиночку, но на деле мало что мог сделать. Он, как и остальные советники, пытался облегчить её работу, но морально… Они ничем не могли ей помочь.

Каллен медленно подошёл к девушке и положил руки ей на плечи, заставив посмотреть ему в лицо. Её мелко трясло, словно в горячке, и только слепой не заметил бы, что она изо всех сил сдерживает отчаянные слёзы, что блестели в уголках её глаз.

— Всегда тяжело, когда из-за твоих приказов гибнут люди, — тихо произнёс Каллен. — Я не понаслышке знаю каково этого, когда в голове снова и снова крутятся мысли о том, что поступи ты иначе, и они бы были живы. Но мы на войне, Эвелина, — он попытался сгладить жёсткость фразы мягким прикосновением к её щеке, пылавшей нездоровым румянцем. — И жертвы будут всегда. Я знаю, это не утешает, — признал он. — Особенно, когда гибнут близкие. Но нельзя опускать руки. Я был против союза с магами, но даже я не могу не признать правильность этого решения. Ты закрыла Брешь и узнала о планах Корифея. Это дало нам преимущество и возможность действовать на опережение. Пока мы сражаемся — жертвы всех этих людей не напрасны, — он немного помолчал, вглядываясь в лицо Эвелины. — Я не знал твоего брата, но если он хоть немного был похож на тебя, то я уверен, что он бы не хотел, чтобы ты сдалась.

— Ты прав, — после долгой паузы едва слышно пробормотала она в ответ. — Он бы… он бы сказал, что я должна быть сильной, — Эвелина мягко отстранилась и вытерла глаза. — Прости, я не должна была так срываться.

— Я удивлён, что это случилось только сейчас, — отозвался Каллен, но, осознав, как это должно было прозвучать, поспешил себя поправить: — Дыхание Создателя, я хотел сказать, что… — он неловко потёр шею и вздохнул. — Что многие бы на твоём месте не выдержали напряжения гораздо раньше. Ты очень сильный человек, и я… мы все этим восхищаемся.

— Спасибо, Каллен, — Эвелина попыталась улыбнуться, затем снова посмотрела на статую Андрасте и вздохнула. — Мне будет сложно смириться с тем, что Уильяма больше нет, но… Но лучшее, что я смогу сделать для него теперь — это продолжить борьбу. По крайней мере, он больше не страдает… И ещё раз спасибо, что выслушал.

— Если тебе нужно будет выговориться, ты знаешь, где меня найти, — отозвался Каллен. — Я, может, и не лучший собеседник, но хороший слушатель.

— Мне нравится с тобой общаться, — призналась Эвелина. — Большую часть жизни меня окружали храмовники, но я никогда не чувствовала себя в безопасности рядом с ними. С тобой же… мне уютно. Да, ты оставил орден, — поспешно добавила она, словно чувствуя необходимость пояснить свои слова, — но ты знаешь, что…

— Эвелина, — мягко перебил её мужчина, — от старых предрассудков всегда сложно избавиться. Я давно привык к тому, что маги меня не любят. Особенно, когда они узнают, что я служил в Киркволле.

— Я никогда не испытывала к тебе антипатии.

— Я видел, что тебе было не комфортно в моём присутствии поначалу.

— Этого я не отрицаю, — девушка пожала плечами. — То, как резко ты выступал против магов… Это невольно заставляло задуматься.

— Старые предубеждения сказались на нас обоих, — чуть неловко признал Каллен.

— Я рада, что мы смогли их преодолеть, — улыбнулась Эвелина.

— Я тоже.

Повисла пауза. Но в ней не было неловкости или напряжённости. Просто каждый задумался о своём. Каллен поймал себя на том, что и ему… уютно с Эвелиной. Даже в такие моменты.

Тут он обратил внимание на то, что девушка растирает предплечья, словно замёрзнув. Она и правда была одета совсем легко: безразмерная белая рубаха, заправленная в льняную юбку до колен, явно не спасала от холодного горного ветра, забиравшегося во все уголки замка. Каллен снял с себя украшенный мехом плащ — единственную часть привычных доспехов, которую он надел, проснувшись, — и накинул его на плечи девушки.

— Ты слишком легко одета для ночных прогулок по Скайхолду, — полушутливо заметил он.

— Спасибо. Я не думала, что задержусь так надолго…

Но Каллен не слышал её. Он засмотрелся на то, как Эвелина в поисках тепла, спрятала лицо в меху. Каллен поймал себя на мысли о том, что завидует собственному плащу. Хотел бы он столь же ненавязчиво прикоснуться к её губам. Слишком часто в последнее время он задумывался о том, какими они будут на вкус…

— Каллен? — голос Эвелины вырвал его из мыслей.

— Прости, я… задумался, — он почувствовал, что краснеет. Прямо как неопытный мальчишка. — Ты… ты что-то сказала?

— Я сказала, что нам стоит лечь спать, — она неожиданно ласково улыбнулась. — Завтра будет долгий день.

— Да, конечно, — поспешно согласился он в попытке скрыть смущение, но это не помогло ему. — Я провожу тебя… если ты не против. Я не хочу…

— Каллен, я никогда не буду против твоей компании, — тихо сказала Эвелина. Каллен на мгновение задержал дыхание.

— Это… радует, — он улыбнулся, а затем открыл дверь, что вела во двор. — После тебя.

По Скайхолду они шли молча. Было что-то завораживающее в тишине, окутавшей обычно кипящий жизнью замок. Они прошли через главный зал и остановились у двери, которая вела в покои Инквизитора. Каллен, который во время короткой прогулки успокоился и перевёл дух, решился на небольшой шаг. Он взял Эвелину за руку и, поднеся её к губам, оставил лёгкий поцелуй на тыльной стороне ладони, нынче не скрытую под перчаткой.

— Спокойной ночи, миледи, — прошептал он, не отрывая от неё взгляда и с удовольствием заметил румянец, проступивший на её щеках. Теперь они квиты.

— Спокойной ночи, коммандер, — так же тихо ответила она и через мгновение скрылась за дверью, оставив мужчину наедине с едва уловимым ароматом жасмина, который продолжал щекотать его ноздри.

То, что Эвелина так и не вернула плащ, Каллен осознал только проходя мимо таверны, из окон которой, несмотря на столь поздний час всё ещё лился яркий свет факелов. Он лишь усмехнулся и снова вызвал в памяти образ кутающейся в его плащ девушки. Он однозначно был ей к лицу. Жаль, что он не сказал ей об этом.

Плащ вернулся к хозяину утром. Каллен обнаружил его аккуратно сложенным на стуле к своём кабинете, вернувшись в него после традиционной утренней тренировки с солдатами Инквизиции. О том, у кого он пробыл всё это время, напоминал лишь лёгкий аромат жасмина и короткая записка, написанная аккуратным, округлым почерком.

_ Спасибо за поддержку. Словами не передать, как много для меня она значит. _

_ Эвелина _

_ P.S.: Плащ такой же уютный как и ты. _


End file.
